


[SatoSei] - Fate Is Calling

by AdinnaVesta



Series: SatoSei - One shots [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 2 year old Seiji, 7 year old Satoshi, M/M, My Haikyuu OC Love Children, This is still set in Omegaverse, fluff coz they're still kids here, i love SatoSei to bits I swear to me mom's knickers, very first meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 13:51:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11647860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdinnaVesta/pseuds/AdinnaVesta
Summary: ***“Satoshi, your Uncle Tobio and Uncle Shouyou will come over later. Make sure you clean your room okay? And take a bath afterwards.” Iwaizumi Tooru informed his only son, Iwaizumi Satoshi, before he went back to the sink and continue his chore of washing the dishes. Satoshi, age 7, looked up from his PSP with wide eyes and his mouth hanged open.***





	[SatoSei] - Fate Is Calling

**Author's Note:**

> \-----  
> I'm back again with a short one-shot about how SatoSei met~ :D  
> It's actually pretty straight forward and full of fluff since kids are full of fluff *squeezes Seiji*  
> \-----  
> If you wanna know a bit more about SatoSei, kindly read the very 1st part of this collection / series since I've included some links / info about SatoSei there as well~ :D  
> \-----  
> Here's an art of a young Seiji as well, [ [9 year old Seiji] ](https://scontent-sin6-2.xx.fbcdn.net/v/t1.0-9/17523201_1892213221024997_2935005742438668255_n.jpg?oh=758f368852df24909a69b244de28ede5&oe=5A32A3F0) and [ [16 year old Seiji] ](https://scontent-sin6-2.xx.fbcdn.net/v/t1.0-9/17796792_1892213224358330_4340234117517088094_n.jpg?oh=7da02de963aa210e6a1b6017f1516497&oe=59EE7E7B)  
> \-----  
>  I will be back with some more SatoSei goodness~ 

\--------

“Satoshi, your Uncle Tobio and Uncle Shouyou will come over later. Make sure you clean your room okay? And take a bath afterwards.” Iwaizumi Tooru informed his only son, Iwaizumi Satoshi, before he went back to the sink and continue his chore of washing the dishes. Satoshi, age 7, looked up from his PSP with wide eyes and his mouth hanged open.

“Will Shouri and Sen come too?! It’s been ages!” Satoshi beamed and jumped up from the couch which sent the empty packets of chips flying around him, he ignored his father’s look of disapproval as he trotted towards the stairs. The kid ran upstairs to his room and did what his father had ordered, clean his room and take a bath. It took him around an hour and a half to finish and after that, he put on his favorite shirt and shorts and he ran back downstairs only to be greeted by none other than his favorite playmates, the Kageyama twins, Shouri and Senshou, both aged 6.

“Satoshiiiii!” the twins ran towards him and he met them midway so they all crashed against each other and the three of them sat on the floor, laughing.

“Can we play with your PS4 again, Satoshi?! We haven’t finished that stage where we have to steal the chimera’s horn! Can we?! Can we please?!” Shouri asked him with wide eyes and Sen was nodding vigorously beside his twin. They looked so cute while they begged and Satoshi only laughed before nodding his yes. The twins raced each other upstairs and Satoshi turned around to follow them when he heard his father gasp and cooed.

Curious, Satoshi looked back at the small huddle at their living room couch. His father was smiling at a bundle that his uncle Shouyou was currently carrying and his uncle Tobio was patting the bundle’s top. Satoshi scrunched his nose as he trotted towards them, his eyes curious as he pulled at his father’s shirt to get his attention.

“What’s up with you guys? Is that a dog?” Satoshi blinked at his father’s indignant gasp and his uncles’ laugh.

“Satoshi! That’s not a dog!” Tooru swatted his son’s head as he turned to apologize to the Kageyama couple. Shouyou only chuckled as he knelt down so Satoshi could see what he was holding. Shouyou lifted the hood of the jacket to reveal a sleeping child with red hair and a flushed face.

“His fever is almost gone and we were on our way back from the hospital when the twins wanted to pay you guys a visit.” Shouyou explained and the red head squirmed on his dad’s shoulders. Satoshi’s eyes were wide as he stared at the new kid in front of him, his hand moved on its own and he poked the kid’s cheeks.

Blue and purple eyes flew open almost immediately and the red head stared at him. Satoshi pulled his arm away as he stood there and stared as well. He heard his father gasp upon seeing the child’s heterochromia eyes and the adults continued their conversation as Satoshi furiously blinked. He felt a small tug at the bottom of his heart but he paid no heed to it at the moment as he was content on staring at the twins’ youngest brother, heck, he didn’t even know that they had a youngest.

Satoshi’s fingers itched to pinch at those full cheeks but he held back. His uncle said the kid was recovering from a fever and he didn’t want him to cry or feel uncomfortable because of him. He was about to turn around and check on the twins when suddenly, the little one’s arm flew up and he grabbed Satoshi’s shirt. Shouyou, Tobio and Tooru stopped talking and stared at the kids, they were silent as they waited for something to happen.

Satoshi turned around at the sudden movement and he saw the little one squirm out of his father’s hold. Shouyou put him down gently and the little one wobbled for a bit before standing up straight, he was still holding on to Satoshi’s shirt and he walked towards the taller kid. The red head stared up at Satoshi with wide eyes, his face was still flushed and his hold on Satoshi’s shirt tightened the longer he stared at him.

“Uhm..” Satoshi looked up at his father and Tooru only covered his mouth to hide his smile. He looked at his uncle Shouyou but the latter only stood up and faced his husband.

“Uhm.. Uncle Tobio? Did I do something bad?” Satoshi looked at his uncle Tobio next and the dark-haired man knelt down beside his youngest son. He smiled at Satoshi as Tobio ruffled his son’s red hair.

“I think he wants to tell you his name. Is that correct, baby?” Tobio turned towards his son and the red head puffed his flushed cheeks before nodding once. Satoshi’s heart squeezed at the cuteness in front of him but he held himself back, he didn’t want to display such impolite behavior when his uncles were around.

“So uhm.. How old is he by the way?”” Satoshi asked as knelt in front of the kid and took the small hand against his own, the little one started wiggling his tiny fingers against Satoshi’s palm which made him laugh.

“He turned two a month ago.” Tobio answered as he stood up again and went towards his husband’s side.

“I’m 5 years older. Wow.” Satoshi laughed as the little one grabbed Satoshi’s hair and pulled lightly but it only made him smile.

“What’s his name then?” Satoshi raised his head towards the adults but the one who answered was the kid currently sitting on his lap.

“Seiji! Seiji!” the kid chanted his own name and it was the cutest voice Satoshi has ever heard, his head snapped back at the little one and he found out it was a mistake.

**_Oh, but it was a mistake he would gladly do all over again._ **

Seiji’s smile was so bright Satoshi felt his heart do a hundred backflips and it felt like his veins were tied up against each other as he continued his staring. The little one started giggling before he raised his hands towards Satoshi.

“Up! Up! Seiji up!” the little one demanded to be lifted and Satoshi shook his head before doing what Seiji wanted. He lifted him up and carried his small form against his chest before standing up.

“Play with him and his brothers for a bit, Satoshi, okay? I’ll call you when your snacks are ready.” Tooru told his son as he and the Kageyama couple went towards the kitchen to talk some more.

Satoshi made his way upstairs while carrying the small kid, Seiji felt so light against him and the kid was emitting a slight warmth that made Satoshi hum. The little one wrapped his small arms against Satoshi’s neck and sighed before leaning his head against Satoshi’s shoulder. He could feel the small huffs of warm breath against his neck and it sent shivers down his spine. He thought nothing of it before he opened his bedroom door and they both entered the room.

 

_Oh, this day turned out to be the best day of his life._

\--------

 


End file.
